theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Briar Beauty
Briar Beauty is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, the protagonist of Sleeping Beauty. She is aware that her destiny requires her to be asleep for a hundred years, but doesn't seem to have any problems with the course of her story as she's looking forward to her happily ever after. Info Personality Briar is pretty sure she is going to be asleep for a hundred years, so until then, she lives the life to the fullest. She enjoys doing things spontaneously such as pulling stunts, and seems to be known for throwing parties. Appearance Briar has long, wavy brown hair with pink streaks, partially tied into a flower-like bun on top of her head, light brown skin, and brown eyes. Her makeup and her outfits are predominately pink with prominent rose motifs. In Ever After High Family Sleeping Beauty, also known as Briar Rose, is the mother of Briar Beauty. Friends She is best friends with Apple White, going so far as to help her decorate the half of Apple's dorm room that belongs to Raven Queen without taking any credit. She also lists Blondie Lockes as a best friend in her bio, and is on good terms with Ashlynn Ella, with whom she shares a dorm with. Romance Aware of her story, Briar knows that her one true love will not show up for a hundred years, so dating is a non-issue for her at the moment. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Briar and the other students noticed that Cupid seemed different when she returned, and said that she had "important stuff" to handle, and "she forgot" during her so called "job". When Cupid was looking around with "some new students", she and Madeline wanted to know what's up. Soon when the two spotted Shock fighting a shadow, they realized that the new students weren't from around in their home. When Cupid was close to finding the Keyhole, Raven caught her red handed when the Keyhole appeared in Raven and Apples room. Every student and teacher asked a lot of questions for Cupid and her friends. When Sora explained, Milton Grimm accused them of lying and tried to think of punishments for the "intruders" and Cupid. Soon when Supspacers, and Nobodies appeared, everyone was startled to see creepy creatures. When Sora asked to help, Milton started to believe every word he told them, and when Sora, Shock, Kairi, including Cupid engaged to fight, Goofy, Donald, and Riku came from the Gummi Portal to help out. After the showdown, everyone was surprised how well they fought, and after the Keyhole pathway was opened, Madeline, Raven, and Dexter decided to join so they can actually live their own lives and might find a way to keep themselves from "turning to dust". Soon when they were asking to join, Apple, Cerise, Lizzie, Briar, Ashlynn, Kitty, and Daring tried to stop them but thanks to Tiny he saw them and when he tried to help stop the three from leaving but slipped and now the whole Ever After High gang became members. And as for Raven and Apple, they have become Top Leaders of the Team. Category:Ever After High characters Category:School students Category:Humans Category:Daughters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Kids Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ionic characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted characters Category:Light Category:Fantasy characters Category:Magic Users Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Turtles Category:Sora's Love Interests Category:French characters Category:Riku's Love Interests Category:Sin of Sloth